Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back
"Reflectionz: A Look Back" was originally released on April 16, 2012. Description It's our hundredth episode, and it's also our two-year anniversary. Are you prepared for the celebration? Are you in a place where you can mentally handle 112 minutes of goofing? Is your spirit prepared for all the check-ins from past advisees? We hope so, because we really can't do this without you. Suggested Talking Points Send in the Clowns, Borrible'd, Buttking, Neo-Nunnie, Juicy and Delicious, Stapler Thief, Tiesson, Dinklage Town, Tradeskills, Possession Shedding, Teeth, Behind the Scenes, Doorframe Bathtub, Jorsten Blaber Outline 04:29 - My roommates girlfriend has taken to spending four or five days of the week at our apartment. She takes a shower twice a day, uses the toilet, does most of her laundry here, and uses the internet and cable. Is it appropriate to ask her to start paying utilities or even rent. I know this seems obvious, but we're in college, and she's still paying for her own apartment, and the lease ends in August, so I feel sort of bad, but at the same time me and my other roommates feel as though we are basically paying her to live here. Brothers, what are we to do? -- Disgruntled In Delaware 13:23 - You answered my question in Episode 29: The Quickening. My question was in regard to my older boyfriend (me 28, him 52) and my fears about introducing him to my friends. I cracked up at your "world's greatest grandpa/boyfriend" riff, but you eventually gave me some real advice saying that my friends would be cool. It turns out they were. All my friends are now his friends, and we've been together for two years. Thanks brothers, and congratz on your hundredth episode. I listen every week, and am a proud Maximum Fun supporter due to you. You joke, but you really do help more than you think. Your faithful listener, Yes I Know It's Weird 16:33 - Y - Sent in by Earl Parsons, from Yahoo Answers user bob but not a bulder, who asks: Why do kids think it's cool to sag don't they know the real meaning of it? correct me if I'm wrong but in prison if you sag does that mean you are owned by someone else in the prison 23:13 - Phone - Hey guys, Phil from Cincinnati here. I wanted to call and congratulate you on your one-hundredth episode. I've written in twice, and you've helped me both times on how to talk to my coworkersEpisode 53: Doctor Jamilton and how to get my friends to wash their hands after they use the bathroom Episode 47: Sleeve It, so thanks again. Take care. 23:38 - Phone - Hey MBMBaM, this is Known-MBMBaM-Fan Ousmane Mariko, and I'd like to congratulate you on your one hundredth episode, and I look forward to one hundred more. Lots of laughs, lots of giggles, and lots of... wiggles I suppose. 23:54 - I am planning on asking my lady-friend for her hand in marriage. My grandma has made it known to me that she would like my girlfriend to have her (my grandma's) engagement ring. If I get my girl my nunny's ring, she will think it is sweet sentiment, or will I look like an el cheapo for not shelling out for a brand new ring. Brothers, help a brother. -- Betwixt In Bethune, South Carolina 31:08 - Hey brothers, I was the one who wrote a while back asking if the height difference between this girl that I liked was a deal breaker (she is several inches taller than me). I'm happy to report that I took your advice and asked her out. We have been happily dating for almost four months. She usually wears flats so we're about the same height. Anyway, thanks for the help guys, you're awesome. -- Compact In KentuckyEpisode 82: Fried Green Lockout 33:33 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user lola, who asks: Will standing up and eating help me get a fatter butt not a bigger rounder skinnier butt a fat juicy butt? i don't want to exerciser because that made my thighs and my butt skinny i want a fat Delicious juicy butt and also thighs will standing up and eating help me do that????? 39:48 - Hey guys, I have a coworker - she leaves her stuff strewn about our offices. She only picks up after herself after being asked to do so several times, or she waits for someone else to do it for her. She also takes my supplies and doesn't return or replenish them. I don't want to make enemies in the office, especially since I work on a relatively-small staff. How do I nicely ask her to be more considerate? -- Irritated In Illinois 45:50 - Phone - Hey MBMBaM, happy one hundred years of podcasting. 45:57 - Phone - Hello, this is Ira Glass from the popular podcast 'This American Life', and I'm here with Dan Savage from the popular podcast 'Dan Savage' (he can't come to the phone). I just wanted to say you kids are doing a bang-up job, and to keep up the good work. You know, one hundred - that's really impressive, and I think that you guys are going to make it in this business. 46:29 - You answered my question on how to get my boyfriend to move from Chicago to Indianapolis. I'm happy to say that after listening to the episode he mulled it over and he'll be moving here in about a month from now. I really think the part where Griffin threatened to kill him made all the difference. -- Soon Not To Be Isolated In IndianapolisEpisode 63: R.I.P.B.E.P. 48:34 - MZ - Sponsored by Cast Of Thrones. 51:10 - Money Zone jingle 52:10 - I just graduated from college in the middle of the school year. I have a job lined up, but it doesn't start until July. Any tips on how I can spend this incredible amount of free time? I already read, write, and play video games, but I'm looking for some new jams. Justin's been talking about geocaching - what's the good word on that? -- Bored Nightly In NYC 58:07 - Phone - Hi guys, this is just me, your dad, and... well... I just wanted to share this special memory on this special podcast. I remember bouncing you kids on my knee, and now my knees are shot, so thanks a whole hell of a lot! 58:26 - Hello brothers, this is Cathy in St. Louis, Missouri, calling to congratulate you on your one-hundredth episode. Because of your weaving questions into wisdom, I now know how I feel about man-sized cars, how to place an order for steak'em and tubes, how to take a big bite of a recovery sandwichEpisode 70: Spit on a Dog, when to pack up and move away, and just how gross tropical chillerz areEpisode 84: Face 2 Face 4: Sippin' on Chillerz. I can't wait to hear the new and delightful nuggets of wisdom that you will provide in your next one-hundred episodes! Congratz! 58:59 - Hey guys, back on Episode 67 I asked if there was any way to keep my mustache without people thinking I'm a creepster. I took your advice and went full Sam Elliott. Within a few weeks I was elected to my college's homecoming court. Thanks brothers! 59:45 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user China Doll, who asks: I need a hip hop group name help me out? I need a group name but it need to end with girlz its the 3 of us we need something cute that the teens and young girls can catch on too nothing stupid please 67:38 - I am Potential Runaway Bride from Episode 31, who you gave some very serious relationship advice to regarding a boyfriend who wanted to propose when I was terrified of the idea. In short, you told me to consider why I was so scared, and leave him if it wasn't working. I did, and then I left, and I can honestly say it was one of the best things I've ever done. With him out of my life I graduated college early, moved to a new city, and am in a wonderful relationship with a new guy. Thank you for giving me a dose of reality, brothers. -- Packed My Bags And Moved Away From Charlotte, North Carolina 69:45 - I am moving to Cincinnati this weekend for my first grownup job and my first time living alone. I am in desperate need of tips for making the move go smoothly. I've got plenty of family helping, but I'd like the experience to suck as little as possible. I'm appalled by the number of books and video games I've accumulated over the years. Thanks brothers. -- Gmail 75:37 - Phone - Good job on talking, guys! Wooooo, one hundred! 75:42 - Phone - Holy shit guys, I have been listening since Episode 1, and you're about to hit your hundredth episode, and that's fucking awesome, and I've listened to every single one. You've answered one of my questions, you've given me shout-outs on the show, I drank a fucking strawberry tropic chillerzEpisode 84: Face 2 Face 4: Sippin' on Chillerz because of you guys, and it was the worst thing that I've ever done, but I'm glad that I did it. I've grown as a person, and I couldn't have done that without My Brother, My Brother and Me. Congratulations on your hundredth episode. -- Ian Johnson In Kansas City, Missouri 76:32 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: My boyfriend has a teeth fetish? My boyfriend has a "teeth" fetish. Or maybe it's a cavity fetish. He always wants to look inside my mouth at fillings I've had done, or any dental work, he likes to feel my teeth with his tongue while we're kissing, and he's even asked if he could see copies of my dental x-rays. I care about him and this is the only persistent problem between us so I would really like to find a way to work around this, but it makes me uncomfortable! He is constantly asking me questions about my dental history and wanting to look inside my mouth, and he has made it clear that it's a sexual thing and he's turned on by it. I'm really not sure how to handle this because I've never dealt with anything like this before. Any help?? I'd like educated responses only, please. I understand this is a strange question and am aware that its out of the ordinary, so there's no need for anyone to use the response system to blast their personal feelings/preferences on this topic. Its weird, I get it. 84:27 - Behind the Scenes 90:25 - Last summer I asked for tips and tricks for safely navigating one's first music festival. In reply, you guys warned me against getting hit by mysterious buses, as well as avoiding the dangers of prostatitis. I'm happy to report that my trip to Bonnaroo was a rousing success. I maintained a healthy fear of parked busses and R.V.s, while simultaneously keeping my butt-hole game correct. This year I will be returning to Bonnaroo, and this time I will be bringing friends. Congratz on the hundredth episode. -- Battleworn At BonnarooEpisode 45: The Loom 91:06 - I asked you what I should do to feed my vegetarian "friends" in Episode 46. Somehow I managed to feed them and remain friends with them. I even managed to pick up more of those delusional friends, and am currently dating one, so I guess everything worked out well. Thanks, and congratulation on the hundredth episode. 94:36 - Y - Sent in by Mark Turetsky, from Yahoo Answers user Andre, who asks: 2012 End of the world. Safe places to hide? full question was paraphrased by Griffin 99:31 - Phone - Hey brothers, congratz on those hundo! 99:32 - Phone - Hey guys, this is Franz Ferdinand. Just calling in to say, you know, that my death sparked World War I, so you can take this to the bank when I let you guys know that you're just top and I really think you kids are going to make it. Anyway, I'm in hell because I was never baptized, so I've got to get off the phone, but keep up the good work. 100:56 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Clayton, who asks: Can I call my husband daddy ? unanswered due to horror and disgust 101:34 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Deepak Chafon, who asks: Dont you think Justin Bieber is turning ugly day by day and losing all his fans? After so many years of ruling the music industry I think he is turning a bit not attractive and he is losing fans due to the Robert Pattinson and one dorection. ONLY BELIEBERS ANSWER AND SAY THE TRUTH 108:12 - Housekeeping 111:36 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Amelia H, who asks: Can i eat a turkey and cheddar crackers lunchables while pregnant? 112:04 - TEENS Quotes On Buttking On Teeth On Behind the Scenes Trivia * In this episode, Griffin reveals that he is the one who thought of the name My Brother, My Brother and Me, in a segment during which he also reads off several (very bad) preliminary names for the podcast, including: **Brother in my Ear **Fat Robots (specifically blamed on Travis) **The Not Quite Human Fancast (specified as Justin's) **Brother Attack **When Brothers Attack **Heat of the Broment (Travis claims this one '''enthusiastically')'' **Blossom **Family Circus **McElJoy **Keenan and Kel, and Justin, and Travis, and Griffin **Honorary Brother **Brotherbot 5000 **Bro Your Own Way **Cirque du Broleil **The Baldwins of Podcasting **The Baldwin Brothers Podcast, With Your Hosts, The McElroy Brothers **Mister Brother Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Roommates Category:Golly Aolly Category:Jingle Category:Kony Category:Clint McElroy Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Video Games Category:TEENS Category:Steve Lewis Category:Earl Parsons Category:Special Episodes